1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sealing structure using a liquid gasket that is interposed in the form of a thin film between the mating surfaces of a first member and a second member.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exists a well-known sealing structure using a liquid gasket, in which a liquid gasket, such as a silicone-based or acryl-based resin, is interposed in the form of a thin film between the mating surfaces of a first member and a second member, thereby preventing the movement (leakage) of oil via the mating surfaces. A well-known example thereof is the following sealing structure. Specifically, a liquid gasket (for example, Formed In Place Gasket (FIPG)) is applied to the mating surfaces of a case body and a case cover which constitute a case of a power transmitting device for vehicles, or the like. Subsequently, before the liquid gasket cures, both members are assembled so that the liquid gasket is thinly sandwiched between the mating surfaces, thereby preventing oil leakage out of the case. JP-A-62-194074 (Patent Document 1) shows an example of such a sealing structure.
In general, a liquid gasket used as above absorbs moisture in air or moisture in oil, for example, thus cures, and adheres to each member, thereby securing sealing performance (leakage resistance performance) against oil. Therefore, as shown in FIGS. 9A and 9B, for example, as a liquid gasket 5, a gasket thin film portion 5a is interposed between mating surfaces 3 and 4 of a first member 1 and a second member 2 respectively. Also, at oil-side end portions 6 and 7 of the mating surfaces 3 and 4 respectively, a gasket lump portion 5b is formed of the excess squeezed out from the mating surfaces 3 and 4, in such a manner the gasket lump portion 5b is continuous to the gasket thin film portion 5a. As a result of the formation of the liquid gasket 5 in this manner, the liquid gasket 5 will be positively brought into contact with air or oil at the gasket lump portion 5b, whereby the curing (adhesion) of the liquid gasket 5 is accelerated. This provides a sealing structure using the liquid gasket 5, which secures sealing performance.